My Child, Her Hatred
by MysticSorceror
Summary: Partner Fic to my Fic: Her Wounds, His Child. These are Reino's thoughts in first person pov about what happens in the original fic and his growing love for Kyoko and perhaps Kyoko's growing emotions for him. ReinoXKyoko/RenXKyoko
1. Chapter One :: That Night

**So I decided to write a partner fic to Her Wounds, His Child all from Reino's point of view since he's someone I need to work on. It will be rated M but mainly the M is just for this chapter. Whereas I like to base my updates based on review, this story is updated based on how far I am in Her Wounds, His Child. **

**Please continue to support me**

**My Child, Her Hatred**

**Chapter One :: That Night**

I look down, this bed is rather untidy for what has just happened...to be expected I assume. When I saw that girl getting followed around a terrifyingly accurate portrayal of hate swarming around her no wonder it peaked my interests. I had to follow her and mark her as my own.

She looked to be a young girl, someone who had just been listening to a nearby radio, perhaps someone who had been listening to words of someone she hated, I don't exactly know the reasons but she was beautiful in that obvious way, but this time not in a way that I hate. It wasn't those model type of girls who have nothing floating about in their heads, there are enough of those boring type of girls to entertain all the Fuwa Shou's in this world. What I found interesting was a girl with such raw emotion

The night's sessions were very short, me on top of her, which was annoying having to do all the moving around but at least I was in control, her panting, screaming and yelling the word 'Beagle'. To tell you the truth, I didn't know what was happening until it happened. I had grabbed her out of a dark corner and with the lights out told her I was taking her to our room...is that what I said. What an annoyingly cliché thing to say, it's more than boring...it's inaccurate to the way I portray myself. She responded with the words, "Yes Brother". What was I to do?

When I was with her in the dark room we went to, I couldn't believe my luck that such a cute girl with such wild emotions would just follow me, but that was how it happened...I guess. I told her that I wanted to get to sleep and when she looked at me and realized she had followed the wrong person she screamed, it's pretty a woman's scream you know?

I could tell from the aura around her that she was trying to stay in character, but then I saw it...a grudge and not a grudge that looked like this girl, a grudge that looked like Kyoko. Although she was a more boring girl than the Mio I had originally felt so strongly about this Kyoko was more of a woman that any of those boring girls that scream when our band takes stage...which is such a hard, tiresome thing to do.

"Get on the bed..." I remember I whispered to her, "Get on the bed before I make you go insane," I reach out and pull a grudge towards me and idiotically she does. I hear my friend Miroku, who also shares this room asking if I'd like to use his handcuffs...I remember that I nodded and tied her down. I mean, if she was going to keep moving it would be harder to insert me into her, not just in the physical way but mentally, emotionally and psychologically.

Finally...after our job is done and she stops moving I throw back the clothes that she was wearing and unlock her. She seems too weak to fight back but I can see her through the darkness. "You can leave," I tell her gesturing her to go. She looks at me and then starts to change, "I won't touch you again...tonight," I promise her as she looks at me, her face ruined with tears.

It is only now when I look down that I realize what I have done, but you can't blame someone for their sex drive, especially someone like me. If anything I've made her hunger for me, made her love me just right now she hasn't realized this fact. I hear Miroku enter.

"Did you use protection?" he asks me as I blink at him and reach for my cell phone, saving my vocal chords for 'singing' once again although I'm sure I sang a lot of sweet words at her right then.

'No' I type and Miroku raises an eyebrow, he looks at me and knows my plan.

"Did you want to get her pregnant?" he asks as I look at him

"Anything to allow her to think of me," I whisper hating this hotel bed, it's too large, too comfortable...not like the good things in life. Not like her.


	2. Chapter Two :: Kuon Hizuri

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! Been mainly writing the first story**

**Chapter Two :: Kuon Hizuri**

**Linked to Chapter Six**

It's been a couple of weeks since I've seen her so why am I still interested? The answer to that is obvious, I'm interested in how much hate has gathered between the two of us, wondering if it rivals Fuwa's which of course it has to. It's the afternoon but it's still early in the day for this, I'd prefer a meeting in the evening to celebrate our reunion. My head tells me there's something wrong with what we did, maybe because it was a rape situation instead of two people who love one another, soon though she'll find that she keeps coming back to me.

I pause, my feet have been leading me to that agency she works at, which isn't good. I don't know what a girl like that does, not having found many interesting girls in my life, when she gets raped. Still, I can only assume she hasn't told anyone, that would be most like her. If I were her I wouldn't tell anyone I had sex with me either, not only does it ruin her name but I wouldn't really care about it. That's how it feels to be with a 'monster' like me.

Standing outside of the agency with a crowd gathered around is a blonde haired man I have only seen from that vision, this is the true Ren Tsuruga. I take a few steps back so I can be out of sight before hearing a voice behind me. "What are you doing here? Band meeting started recently?"

I turn, not even surprised that Miroku has located me, he seems to know me better than I know myself. I look at him and nod, reaching for my cell phone in case a text is what really needs to be sent to get through to this man, instead he takes a step back and looks at what I'm seeing.

"Is that the lion?" he asks me as I nod, "Quite a big one isn't it?"

I look at Miroku, every time I face him I feel more human. It's strange, you'd think two people like us, two outcasts would feel more alienated when we're together, but it's just because of this feeling of not being normal that those boring girls love us so much and their appreciation is enough on only a very basic level, what I need to do is get rid of that lion.

"Are you feeling something Reino?" he asks me as I continually stare at my prey and my predator. He would kill me if he found out I was here, but he is too self occupied, too self involved for sight. I pause and look down before knowing that the truth will come out eventually, I only need one name to play with. I see him enter the building and creep closer before I hear it.

Hizuri Kuon, I get out my phone and switch it over to American links before typing the name in. There's a lot of useless information about Kuu Hizuri before I write the word 'murderer' into the search and there...a blog by a girl named Tina. Interesting, I smile coldly and walk away. Thank you Tina, you have gotten me one step closer to getting rid of my enemy and being with the girl I love. Thank you.


End file.
